havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 016 Main
8:18:27 PM DM: Ok, let's begin then. 8:21:40 PM DM: So, last time you began your journey into the Uncharted Lands in search of the castle from Hank's vision where you know the West Stone to be located. 8:22:22 PM DM: Your journey hit it's first hurdle almost immediately when the skytrain you were on was collapsed by a falling tree. Fortunately, you guys all have multiple options to avoid falling and made it to the forest floor easily. 8:23:26 PM DM: After a bit of investigation you found that the forest was being... deforested by a strange new toxin. It was an acid that burned materials but not living flesh, as it has a mixture within it to rapidly heal whomever it touched. 8:23:52 PM DM: Unfortunately, as you saw with a boar, this healing even worked on people and animals who were quite dead. 8:25:00 PM DM: After learning that Darius Rygale, Osenas's father was behind it, you brought this to his attention and convinced him to give up the endeavor and work to clean up as best he can (which, let's be honest, probably won't be nearly enough). 8:25:24 PM DM: We pick up a few hours later after you have made a base camp in a part of the forest Osenas has assured you is safe. 8:25:58 PM *** Rune insisted on a watch anyway because she doesn't believe it! *** 8:26:13 PM Quill: ((Also, we learned that the Drow guy was involved, the slaver that we met in Nilhome.)) 8:26:33 PM DM: ((Yes, Xathym)) 8:27:22 PM DM: Ok, so what is the watch order then, if Rune insists? 8:28:07 PM *** Vashti only needs to "sleep" for four hours and can still see while doing so. *** 8:28:17 PM *** Quill is an elf, so same. *** 8:28:30 PM DM: Ok, so Quill and Anna take watch? 8:28:48 PM *** Quill will take the first. *** 8:29:01 PM DM: Ok, so Quill, then Anna. 8:29:31 PM DM: You guys, I assume, left a fire going to cook. Quill, do you keep it going while keeping watch, or do you put it out beforehand? 8:30:55 PM DM: ((...people still here?)) 8:31:11 PM *** Quill will keep it going. *** 8:31:15 PM DM: Ok. 8:31:47 PM *** Rune is snoozling, she assumes! *** 8:31:56 PM DM: So, Quill, you take watch as night falls and the others rest. 8:32:19 PM DM: The light of the fire is small but welcome, as is it's heat as it gets quite cool. 8:33:18 PM DM: You hear animal sounds in the distance, and, for a moment, it's actually quite familiar to you. You are brought back to when you were a boy on the quieter nights by your hometown. 8:33:52 PM DM: This nostalgia is broken though as you hear the sound of footsteps approaching your camp. 8:34:15 PM *** Quill watches. *** 8:35:16 PM DM: A voice calls from the darkness. "Mr. Rae, it has been quite some time." 8:35:20 PM DM: A figure emerges. 8:35:36 PM DM: A well-dressed man, with skin the color of ink and the texture of a hard shell. 8:35:48 PM DM: His hair is shock white and just a bit fake, but he is not a drow. 8:36:11 PM DM: You recognize those eyes. You saw them once before, in the Winter Court. This man is The Marquis. 8:36:37 PM Quill: ... really. 8:36:47 PM DM: Marquis: "What?" 8:36:55 PM Quill: What are you doing here? 8:37:53 PM DM: Marquis: "These lands are fairly close to the borders of the Feywild, assuming you understand them. Borderlands, you might say." 8:38:11 PM DM: Marquis: "I saw you guys were close by, and I thought we could chat. Just the two of us." 8:38:36 PM *** Quill sighs. *** 8:38:56 PM DM: He walks over and sits by the fire. You see he's dressed differently than he was before. His attire seems more regal and he's decked out in Summer colors. 8:40:07 PM DM: Marquis: "I should warn you, this is not a safe place to be. Especially these days, with the Feywild as it is and this wild man running around with that...foul substance." 8:40:17 PM DM: He wrinkles his nose as he mentions it. 8:40:45 PM Quill: I'm aware. You mean Xathym, I assume. 8:41:02 PM DM: Marquis: "Possible, hard to keep all your names straight." 8:42:02 PM DM: Marquis: "He ran through my territory not long ago and took something that was not his. That's not smart." 8:42:42 PM DM: Marquis: "And, I thought, since you were likely to meet him again...you might be willing to see it is returned to where it belongs." 8:42:46 PM Quill: Is that this goop? 8:43:27 PM DM: Marquis: "Sort of. It can be used to make it, when used as improperly as it was." 8:44:00 PM DM: Marquis: "It's intended purpose is far less disgusting, but also could be much more dangerous." 8:44:46 PM Quill: Someone stole from you. I would appreciate the irony if it wasn't another asshole I hate. 8:45:31 PM DM: Marquis: "I don't steal, I deal and trade." 8:46:08 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:47:33 PM DM: Marquis: "Look, you don't necessarily have to trust me here, but you must surely appreciate the danger of this sort of being having something that can be this powerful." 8:48:20 PM DM: Marquis: "And you don't look like the sort to hoard power for yourself, so, really, this is more me giving you information. Information that I assume you will remember when the right time comes." 8:49:22 PM Quill: Not interested. 8:49:39 PM DM: Marquis: "...very well...but it's gonna have to go somewhere." 8:50:41 PM DM: He stands up. "Well, that's my piece. Oh...one last thing...I can see your bond to my former ally is taking a real toll on you." 8:51:05 PM DM: Marquis: "However long you have left, I would work hard to enjoy your time." 8:51:46 PM DM: He turns and walks away. 8:52:10 PM *** Quill flips him off with both hands. *** 8:52:55 PM DM: Ok, the rest of your watch is pretty quiet. Anna eventually takes over. Nilani, you ok if I roll a perception check for Anna? 8:53:07 PM Vashti: arright 8:53:27 PM DM: ((11)) 8:53:58 PM DM: You hear some animal sounds you don't recognize. It stays pretty quiet that night. You wanna do anything before I skip ahead to morning? 8:54:43 PM Vashti: I'm good. 8:54:52 PM DM: Ok, cut to next morning. 8:55:01 PM *** Rune wakes up and looks for tea. *** 8:55:03 PM *** Quill will tell people about the encounter. *** 8:55:32 PM DM: ((There is no tea prepared when Rune wakes up)) 8:56:22 PM *** Rune makes tea! *** 8:56:35 PM DM: Anomie: "So...this Marquis guy is...bad?" 8:56:54 PM Quill: Yes. Our enconters with him have been nothing but trouble. 8:57:40 PM *** Rune tells him about the other times. *** 8:58:00 PM DM: Anomie: "Ok, that's bad." 8:58:08 PM Quill: BAd enough that I am not prepared to trust him in any way, shape, or form. 8:58:29 PM | Edited 8:58:48 PM Hank: What exactly is safe about an area that archfey are walking about Osenas. 8:58:47 PM DM: Osenas: "They don't! Or...at least...they shouldn't." 8:59:21 PM DM: Osenas: "Many hypothesize the Uncharted Lands provide entry to the Feywild, but we've never had solid proof like this before." 8:59:33 PM Rune: You still don't, he just said so. 8:59:34 PM Hank: And next time maybe wake us when a large threat approaches Quill. 9:00:06 PM Quill: He didn't try anything. I would have if he did. 9:01:02 PM DM: Osenas: "So, this...thing he discussed...it made this acid?" 9:01:22 PM Hank: Unless he made the whole thing up. 9:01:39 PM Rune: He doesn't usually lie outright. 9:02:03 PM DM: Belza: "Is possible. He is not trustworthy. He is slippery like snake...or Bone Devil." 9:02:08 PM Rune: It's more likely it's all true but he left out some key detail, like that it's actually a superweapon if used correctly and he'll just destroy everything if he gets it back. 9:02:26 PM Quill: Yep. 9:02:26 PM Hank: Who among us has had him in their head before? 9:03:12 PM Hank: I think we agree he shouldn’t get anything that xanthym has. 9:03:55 PM Hank: The question is do we try to find xanthym? Or is that a distraction? 9:04:15 PM Vashti: I don't think I've actually met him, but I agree. 9:04:48 PM Quill: I think we keep going toward the castle. If we find him on the way, we'll deal with it as it comes. 9:05:42 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:06:11 PM DM: Osenas: "Very well, that I can accomplish...or, at least, help with. We move on towards Giant Country." 9:06:33 PM Rune: Just remember, you promised. 9:07:34 PM DM: Osenas: "This is related to business! The giants are the next civilization out here saw they are most likely to know about this castle you need to find." 9:07:54 PM Rune: I know, but you still promised. 9:07:55 PM DM: Osenas: "...the fact that there is also a beautiful giantess I will someday marry is just a bonus." 9:08:12 PM DM: Osenas: "Yes, yes, I will not do anything." 9:08:54 PM Hank: How long a journey is it now that we don’t have a “skytrain”? 9:09:02 PM Rune: And you better not get mad if she rejects you, either. 9:09:39 PM DM: Osenas: "I would not get mad." 9:10:28 PM | Edited 9:11:04 PM DM: Osenas: "Ah, yes, the skytrain is...it slows us down...my guess is, assuming we progress safely and set up camp regularly...it will take us eight days to reach the outskirts of Giant Country." 9:10:59 PM Rune: Maybe it would be faster if we flew. 9:11:17 PM Quill: How much can we fly? 9:11:24 PM Rune: Well, we brought the carpet. 9:11:27 PM DM: Osenas: "That would probably be faster. Also, safer than moving along the forest floor." 9:11:35 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:11:54 PM Rune: Tiprus and Belza will have to rest, obviously, but if they go high enough thermals might help take some of the effort out. 9:12:33 PM DM: Belza: "I can go as fast and far as you need me." 9:12:46 PM DM: Tiprus gives her a pointed look. 9:12:52 PM DM: Belza: "...within reason." 9:12:55 PM Rune: Exactly. 9:13:28 PM DM: Osenas: "Um, not to impose, but Anna...that thing where you turned into a Roc...how often can you do that?" 9:14:53 PM Vashti: I can do it twice, but then I'll have to take a bit of a breather. 9:15:11 PM Quill: For how long? 9:15:42 PM Rune: ((How many of us CAN fit on the rug?)) 9:16:21 PM Vashti: level were we again? It's determined by druid level. 9:16:28 PM DM: ((10, I believe)) 9:16:39 PM Vashti: 5 hours at a time. 9:17:42 PM DM: ((Sorry, trying to find the carpet's stats)) 9:18:40 PM DM: ((Found it. You can fit three normal sized people on it.)) 9:19:19 PM DM: Anomie: "If it helps anyone...I can be smaller." 9:19:28 PM DM: Osenas: "Another druid?" 9:19:33 PM Rune: You should probably do that, and then ride with Hank. 9:19:33 PM DM: Anomie: "...not exactly." 9:19:44 PM Rune: She has magic. 9:19:53 PM DM: Anomie nods. "Yep." 9:20:24 PM DM: Anomie's body shifts and changes and she becomes a halfling sized version of herself...unfortunately...her clothes don't. 9:20:54 PM DM: Anomie slips out of her pants and ties a belt around her top to make her shirt more of a large dress. "Well, no plan is perfect." 9:21:06 PM DM: Tiprus: "I carry gold man, yes?" 9:22:08 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:22:15 PM DM: Ok, so, if my math is right, you can fit most of your main group on the carpet, Hank and Anomie on Kai, Belza and Tiprus can just fly and Tiprus can carry Osenas. This works for everyone? 9:22:31 PM Rune: ((Sounds good!)) 9:22:47 PM DM: Ok, so you take off like this. 9:22:53 PM DM: Who's steering the carpet? 9:24:04 PM *** Rune has her eyes jammed shut, so not her. *** 9:24:47 PM DM: I guess it's Quill then. Quill, please make me an Arcana check. 9:25:46 PM DM: ((...Quill?)) 9:26:30 PM DM: ...ok, nevermind. I'll say it takes off, but Quill has a few near misses with how thick the canopies are. 9:27:06 PM DM: There are a few other hiccups at the starts, Hank, you get the sense Kai isn't wild about Anomie riding on his back with you, but he tolerates it with only a few odd swerves. 9:27:27 PM DM: Osenas takes great joy in the flying and Tiprus indulges this with a few loop de loops. 9:27:32 PM Quill: ((Sorry, my interenet keeps cutting out.)) 9:27:53 PM DM: ((Ah, sorry.)) 9:28:30 PM DM: Tiprus even drops Osenas once but he is, fortunately, caught by Belza. This ends the fun for them. 9:28:46 PM DM: Osenas does his best to guide you guys as you fly over the trees. 9:30:15 PM DM: I'd say you guys have about a day and a half of travel out of what Osenas says might now be a four day trip instead of four. 9:30:36 PM DM: You guys stop to rest near a lake. 9:30:59 PM *** Rune stumbles off the carpet, shaking, and throws up into a bush. *** 9:32:25 PM *** Hank will once Jim is off get off Kai as well and lead him to the lake. *** 9:32:39 PM DM: Kai drinks happily from the lake. 9:32:51 PM *** Quill goes with Rune and holds her hair. *** 9:34:26 PM *** Vashti lands nearby, still getting used to her size. *** 9:34:56 PM DM: ((Oh, you are going Roc, Anna?)) 9:35:03 PM DM: ((I thought you were on the carpet.)) 9:36:37 PM Rune: I found a weird stick. 9:37:57 PM Rune: It looks exactly like an arm, but it's too big to be our boss. 9:38:34 PM DM: Rune is coming over with what looks like a severed arm, made of wood and with the stub part looking charred and splintered. 9:39:00 PM Rune: ... also, I hate flying. 9:40:54 PM Quill: There was some kind of fireblast here. 9:41:48 PM Vashti: probably would've taken short rests on the carpet when I needed to, I think? 9:42:03 PM DM: ((Ok)) 9:42:47 PM DM: Now that Quill points it out, you do see weird scorch marks on the trees and foliage, but no proper point of explosion. It's like...fire just went off here, knocked stuff back and...here we are. 9:43:37 PM Rune: ((Does it match what fireball would do?)) 9:43:45 PM Rune: ((... I feel like Rune would know that by now. :) )) 9:44:07 PM DM: ((It does, but even there, you should be able to determine a point of explosion. This is the same effect...from nowhere.)) 9:45:10 PM Rune: ((27 Arcana check.)) 9:45:17 PM DM: ((...for?)) 9:45:32 PM Rune: ((Fire magic that originates like that?)) 9:46:08 PM DM: ((You don't know of a proper one. This should be fireball, but it's weird. It's otherwise just like fireball.)) 9:46:29 PM Rune: It's just like fireball, but it should have an origin point. ... I don't understand. 9:46:32 PM *** Rune looks around. *** 9:48:08 PM DM: At this point, Kai's head comes up and he begins to stir and whinny like crazy. Hank, through your psychic link, you get strong feelings of fear and shock from him. 9:49:10 PM Rune: Footprints! 9:49:14 PM *** Hank will look around and do divine sense.while trying to calm Kai down. *** 9:49:16 PM Rune: ... flaming footprints. 9:50:13 PM *** Rune follows them. *** 9:50:27 PM Quill: .... headless horseman, per chance? 9:50:28 PM DM: As Rune runs off, Hank, you see a face in the water. 9:50:59 PM DM: Osenas: "Please let us stay together...maybe...oh dear." 9:51:04 PM DM: Osenas chases after Rune. 9:51:27 PM *** Quill also follows Rune. *** 9:51:38 PM *** Hank will look at the face in the water. *** 9:52:56 PM DM: The face is feminine and very still. It is made of wood and d has been blackened by soot and ash. At first, you think it is just a carving until...BLOOP! You see an air bubble come out it's mouth to the surface. 9:53:44 PM *** Hank will reach in and try and pull it out. *** 9:54:13 PM DM: Roll STR. 9:55:06 PM *** Rune heads back to the lake. "There's more explosions that direction. We should go and l... what are you doing, Hank?" *** 9:55:16 PM DM: You grab by the head and feel a torso attached. You pull her out and find a woman made of wood, but hanging limply like a real body, not a carving. 9:55:28 PM Quill: .... 9:55:31 PM DM: This woman comes out, she is not moving. 9:55:35 PM *** Quill looks, is she missing an arm? *** 9:56:10 PM DM: Her right arm is missing at the shoulder and she's covered in scorch marks and splintered at areas. Her hair is gone save a few burning leaves. 9:56:24 PM DM: Many of you recognize that this is a dryad. 9:56:27 PM Rune: ... is she dead? 9:56:33 PM Rune: Can you heal her? 9:56:41 PM *** Hank will try lay on hands *** 9:56:51 PM *** Quill looks around for any shattered or damaged trees. *** 9:56:52 PM Hank: ((5 h.p.)) 9:58:06 PM DM: As you do so, instantly, she springs to life and coughs up a whole lung full of water before breathing again. 9:58:15 PM DM: She then starts screaming in terrible pain. 9:58:28 PM *** Rune winces. *** 9:58:50 PM Rune: MAYBE WE NEED TO FIND HER TREE AND HEAL THAT? 9:59:04 PM *** Rune tries to shout over her and also looks for any shattered or damaged trees. *** 9:59:29 PM DM: She eventually stops. She is crying at this point, but seems better composed. 9:59:48 PM Quill: ((3 Investigation. What are trees?)) 10:00:23 PM Rune: ((19! I will find all the trees! But it was Quill's idea.)) 10:00:24 PM *** Vashti also tries to look around to see if any likely candidates for a dryad's tree are around. *** 10:01:07 PM DM: Roll nature, Anna. 10:01:59 PM DM: ((...sorry if you are on your phone. Should I roll?)) 10:02:28 PM Vashti: waiting for the site to load, and it's taking awhile. Go ahead. 10:02:36 PM DM: ((Sorry)) 10:02:52 PM Vashti: not your fault, man. 10:03:10 PM DM: ((9, you are not familiar with this forest or necessarily dryads and you couldn't tell her tree from any others)) 10:03:16 PM DM: Who here speaks Elven? 10:03:22 PM | Removed 10:03:51 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 10:03:40 PM *** Quill does. *** 10:03:57 PM DM: She calls out in Elven. "How...where...who...are...you?" 10:04:29 PM *** Quill speaks in Elven. "We're friends! We don't mean you harm. " *** 10:04:47 PM Rune: What happened? 10:04:51 PM DM: The dryad looks around. "...Common? I know some common." 10:05:08 PM DM: Dryad: "I...Edulis." 10:05:08 PM Rune: ... we can try to heal your tree if it's hurt. 10:05:46 PM DM: Edulis shakes her head. "No, far away. I come...for water...with...where Bessera?" 10:06:46 PM Rune: ... oh no. I don't know. ... we... I did find an arm. 10:07:29 PM DM: Edulis looks at the arm, then at her shattered shoulder...then she screams again. 10:08:18 PM Rune: Shhh, shh. I think there's magic for that, isn't there, Anna? 10:08:42 PM *** Quill starts looking for signs of someone else. *** 10:09:26 PM Rune: ... we should follow those tracks, she might be at the end of them... 10:09:44 PM *** Quill nods. *** 10:09:50 PM Rune: I'll stay here, you go with Hank or Anna. 10:09:50 PM DM: Edulis nods and tries standing, but looks to be in A LOT of pain. 10:10:05 PM *** Quill nods. *** 10:10:27 PM Rune: Hank or Anna, one of you go with Quill, one of you needs to come here and heal Edulis some more. 10:10:27 PM Quill: ... one of you, come along. 10:10:46 PM *** Hank and Kai will head off with Quill. *** 10:11:07 PM Rune: Just stay down for now, you're obviously in a lot of pain... ugh, what happened. 10:11:27 PM DM: Ok, so Quill and Hank, Belza goes with you too. 10:12:35 PM DM: Edulis: "I...was walking with Bess...something...something went wrong." 10:13:36 PM DM: Edulis: "She...glowed...inside." 10:14:18 PM Rune: ... someone cast a fireball inside a person? Or... did she turn into a fire elemental or something? Can that happen? 10:14:42 PM DM: Edulis shrugs. "I don't...know." 10:15:10 PM DM: I'll say as this is happening, Anna you are probably using some healing magic and, at the very least, you get her back to a stable point. 10:15:22 PM Vashti: Yey. 10:16:03 PM DM: She deblackens, her hair comes back, but the arm does not go back on unless you try a spell I am unaware of. Based on what you know of Dryads, though, some time in her tree should help heal her. 10:16:21 PM *** Rune puts the arm down, but like, respectfully. *** 10:16:34 PM *** Rune has dealt with dismembered tree people before. *** 10:17:01 PM Vashti: Alright, you should be stable for now. Unfortunately I do not know Regenerate, so you will have to spend time in your tree to fix that. 10:17:13 PM DM: Eludis nods. 10:19:12 PM Rune: We should probably follow the boys in case they need help. Hank doesn't really understand fire anymore and he's liable to get hurt. 10:20:26 PM | Edited 10:22:44 PM Vashti: Even mentioning it around him seems to trigger terrible headaches, as well. 10:21:29 PM DM: Ok, you guys get up to go. 10:22:21 PM Rune: ((BRB, I gotta do my inhaler.)) 10:22:35 PM DM: ((Ah, ok)) 10:24:40 PM Rune: ((One puff done, anyway!)) 10:24:54 PM *** Rune does get up to go! She stays close to the patient. *** 10:25:03 PM DM: I will say, about here, your two groups meet up. 10:25:22 PM DM: You guys see Hank and Quill approach with another dryad you assume to be Bessera with them. 10:25:55 PM DM: Bessera runs over to Eludis and begin talking in a...actually...do any of you know Sylvan? 10:26:02 PM *** Quill does not. *** 10:26:37 PM DM: Oh, Rune does. 10:27:11 PM DM: So, to the rest of you, it's gibberish, but Rune, being a nerd, can pick up the gist. It's mostly apologies and cheerful rejoinings. 10:27:59 PM Quill: She met the drow slaver. He got her to drink some red stuff. She was the source of the fire. 10:28:03 PM Quill: I dispelled her. 10:29:10 PM DM: Osenas: "That means he's probably deeper in than we are. ...why? What could he want here?" 10:31:17 PM DM: Bessera gives Quill something before they part ways to get Eludis back to their grove. It is a seed. 10:31:38 PM *** Quill looks, and smiles. "Thank you." *** 10:32:07 PM DM: Bessera: "If you ever need aid from the forest, plant this and you may request three things. If it can be provided...someone will be by." 10:32:15 PM DM: Bessera: "Thank you so, so much." 10:32:23 PM Quill: Handy! Thank you. 10:32:42 PM DM: Are people ok to keep going? 10:32:49 PM *** Rune smiles. *** 10:32:56 PM *** Quill is! *** 10:32:56 PM Rune: ((Sure! I'm puffed up now. :) )) 10:33:36 PM DM: Ok, I will say you guys resume your journey and it is largely uneventful from here. 10:34:45 PM Rune: Why would a slaver want to blow up a person? 10:35:11 PM Quill: He's probably experimenting with whatever he got from the Feywild. 10:35:56 PM DM: Osenas: "Seems a rather inhumane way to do so." 10:36:09 PM Rune: He's a slaver. 10:36:15 PM Rune: I'm just not seeing the profit margin. 10:36:21 PM | Edited 10:36:32 PM Quill: Humane is not really a thing for him. 10:37:13 PM DM: Osenas: "...he sold the acid to my father, that must've made him quite a bit of gold. Perhaps he wanted to know if he could sell...whatever this next thing was." 10:37:27 PM Rune: Murder explosion juice? 10:37:36 PM DM: ((I assume this conversation is at a camp)) 10:37:43 PM | Edited 10:37:51 PM Quill: If he could control it? 10:37:54 PM Rune: ((Probably, she's too busy trying not to die when on the carpet.)) 10:37:55 PM Quill: Make people blow up when he wants? 10:38:08 PM Quill: Then he's back in business. 10:38:48 PM Rune: ... maybe we should just kill him. 10:38:59 PM Quill: Could be. 10:39:06 PM | Edited 10:39:24 PM DM: Belza: "I like that plan." 10:39:27 PM DM: ((Sorry, wrong NPC)) 10:39:49 PM Rune: I don't, but I don't have terribly much faith that he's going to see the meaning of Wintermas all of a sudden, either. 10:40:06 PM DM: Osenas: "We are nearing the giants. They may be able to tell us more of his whereabouts. We could get a better idea what he's--" 10:40:20 PM DM: At this point, Tiprus comes bursting in from the tress. "FRIENDS!" 10:40:38 PM DM: Tiprus: "COME! THING! ...I think thing!" 10:40:51 PM *** Quill blinks. *** 10:41:03 PM DM: Tiprus runs off again. 10:41:09 PM *** Rune follows. *** 10:41:17 PM *** Hank will follow tiprus. *** 10:41:18 PM *** Quill shrugs, also follows. *** 10:42:13 PM DM: She leads you to what looks like a very well-established campsite. Probably abandoned a couple days back, housing maybe thirty people of about a normal elf size. 10:42:34 PM DM: It looks like it was abandoned in a hurry. 10:43:04 PM *** Quill blinks. *** 10:43:06 PM *** Rune checks for slave paraphernalia. *** 10:43:38 PM *** Hank will look for papers or any clues as to whose camp it was. *** 10:43:43 PM DM: You do find chains that may have held slaves. About five or six, you'd guess. Roughly a fourth or so of the men who would've been here. 10:44:21 PM DM: Hank, you find papers...written in elvish...which you do not speak. But you also find a symbol at the top of them, marked in black and red. 10:44:36 PM *** Quill will look at those if Hank points em out. *** 10:45:15 PM *** Hank will bring the papers to the rest of the group “here’s something if someone can read these.” *** 10:45:41 PM Rune: I can't. 10:46:01 PM *** Quill reads them! *** 10:46:33 PM Hank: (( is the symbol familiar?)) 10:47:30 PM DM: ((uh...make an INT check.)) 10:47:45 PM DM: ((Actually, nevermind)) 10:47:58 PM Quill: ... Carrion is in league with the slaver asshole. 10:48:12 PM DM: Osenas: "...Carrion?" 10:48:23 PM DM: Osenas: "...why? What could he need him for?" 10:50:05 PM *** Hank will try to determine what direction they were heading when they left camp. *** 10:50:22 PM DM: Roll survival for that. 10:50:23 PM Rune: I really hate this country, Quill. 10:50:27 PM Quill: He came to them promising power and treasure, and they don't trust him. 10:50:38 PM Quill: But they think he can help them find a treasure they were looking for. 10:50:45 PM Rune: Maybe from now on your aunts can come and visit us. 10:50:56 PM Hank: (( 16 )) 10:51:08 PM | Edited 10:51:18 PM Rune: ... once we make up a nicer guest suite in the prison. 10:51:15 PM DM: Anomie: "How much you wanna bet that treasure is right where we're going?" 10:52:00 PM *** Quill nods. "I'd love that." *** 10:52:38 PM Hank: They seem to be headed in the same direction Osenas is guiding us. So potentially possible. 10:53:52 PM DM: Osenas: "...so...we just do as we were doing?" 10:54:01 PM *** Quill nods. *** 10:54:07 PM Quill: I 10:54:15 PM Quill: I suppose it's the Uncharted Lands. 10:55:14 PM DM: ...I may just leave it here. Or, at least, leave it open to squishing. 10:55:34 PM DM: I could take us into giant country and stuff, but I have no idea how long we'd have to go from there. 10:55:35 PM Quill: It's the Uncharted Lands. There's only so many places one will go. 10:56:15 PM Rune: Really? It's uncharted, shouldn't people be going everywhere and, well... charting? 10:56:33 PM DM: Osenas: "You would think." 10:58:09 PM Vashti: Something tells me this is the sort of country that resists any attempt at charting. Shifting terrain, mental tricks, or any number of other things could be the cause. 11:00:58 PM Rune: I just don't like big blank spaces on maps. 11:01:00 PM Rune: It's untidy. 11:01:30 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:03:24 PM DM: ((...actually, if people are still awake, I can maybe go a bit further.)) 11:03:33 PM Rune: ((I sure am!)) 11:04:02 PM DM: ...alright sure. So, after a short break, you take off flying again. 11:04:04 PM Quill: ((I'm awake!)) 11:04:17 PM DM: At some point Osenas screams out "THERE! UP AHEAD! LOOK!" 11:05:25 PM DM: Looking out, you see the clouds part and a series of large towers piercing the sky. At first you think "wow, those are way closer than they should be" but then realize...no...they are three times as big as they should be. 11:05:43 PM Rune: ... oh, giants, right. 11:06:19 PM *** Rune clamps her eyes shut again. *** 11:06:29 PM Rune: THEY BETTER BE FRIENDLY, OSENAS. 11:06:44 PM Rune: IF I GET EATEN I'M GOING TO SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE. 11:06:47 PM DM: Osenas: "Of course they are. Perfectl--" 11:07:03 PM DM: As he says that, whoosh, you guys narrowly dodge a boulder launched at you. 11:08:00 PM *** Hank will try to see where the boulder came from as he brings Kai back to a normal angle. *** 11:08:13 PM DM: Roll perception. 11:08:55 PM *** Vashti squawks irritatedly. *** 11:08:59 PM *** Rune still has her eyes closed. *** 11:09:01 PM Rune: What's going on? 11:09:30 PM Hank: ((8 too distracted from almost being hit)) 11:10:11 PM DM: Osenas: "I don't understand. I've spoken with some of them before. They've always been quite--" 11:10:17 PM DM: WHOOSH! 11:10:37 PM DM: Another boulder comes close to grazing one of Rune's horns that time. 11:10:49 PM *** Rune opens one eye. *** 11:10:58 PM Rune: If someone is firing at us let's fly down! 11:11:14 PM Hank: Maybe we should land... before we get splattered. 11:11:24 PM DM: Ok, you guys move down to land. 11:11:35 PM DM: I would say this can be accomplished without incident. 11:12:43 PM Rune: Well, flying still helped shorten things up a little bit. 11:12:47 PM Hank: So ... anything you forgot to mention Osenas? Like maybe that they will throw huge boulders at people? 11:13:38 PM DM: Osenas: "This is not compatible with my other engagements with them. Storm Giants aside, all the giants I've met have been very friendly and willing to meet." 11:14:06 PM DM: Osenas: "...and some fire giants, but still." 11:14:08 PM Rune: Well, to be fair, they don't know us and maybe the slaver has been making trouble for them, too. 11:14:28 PM Rune: It might be less aggressive to approach from the ground. 11:14:30 PM DM: At this point, you guys start to feel the ground shake beneath you. 11:14:59 PM DM: It's very much like that scene in Jurassic Park. THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! 11:15:01 PM Vashti: Rawk! 11:15:58 PM DM: Two giants come up from the city. They are armored, and you would guess one is a cloud giant and the other is a fire giant. 11:16:00 PM Rune: Quill get ready to talk fast! 11:16:17 PM DM: Osenas speaks out something in what you assume to be giant. 11:16:32 PM *** Quill looks at them. He doesn't speak giant! *** 11:17:14 PM DM: Osenas: "It's ok, I've got this. I am fluent in--" Cloud Giant: "Why did he just yell eggplant at us?" 11:17:31 PM *** Rune snrks. *** 11:17:53 PM DM: Osenas: "...you speak common." 11:18:28 PM Rune: Hello! I'm pretty sure he didn't mean eggplant! 11:18:28 PM DM: Fire Giant: "Of course! We've had dealings with multiple races across centuries, most of whom can barely say a word of giant!" 11:18:35 PM *** Rune waves. *** 11:18:53 PM DM: Osenas: "...your word for "hello" wouldn't happen to be very similar to eggplant, would it." 11:19:31 PM DM: The giants, by the way, are huge, but not...like...Jack and the Beanstalk huge. You'd guess they fall somewhere around 25-30 feet tall. 11:19:42 PM *** Rune snrks. *** 11:19:58 PM DM: Rune, you probably come up to the Cloud Giant's hip, roughly, including your horns. 11:20:34 PM DM: Cloud Giant: "We were hoping to ground you, but know this, if we'd wished to, we could've hit you." 11:20:46 PM DM: Osenas: "I am sorry, what is happening? I am most perplexed." 11:21:01 PM Rune: It stands to reason. We're not small targets, really. 11:21:18 PM Rune: Let me guess. 11:21:34 PM Rune: Some creep has come and done something horrible and now you're wary about outsiders and have set up extra security. 11:21:47 PM DM: The two giants look at each other. 11:22:28 PM | Edited 11:22:37 PM DM: Fire Giant: "This proves it! They are all together! All the small folk are plotting against us!" 11:23:13 PM Rune: No, we just met some of the previous results of his horribleness and tried to help them. He set two perfectly nice dryads ON FIRE if you can believe that. 11:24:21 PM *** Vashti looks suitably aghast at the giant's statement. This is emphasised by the fact that she is a bird and likely looks silly, too. *** 11:24:31 PM Rune: What did he do to you? 11:25:23 PM DM: Fire Giant: "That is private information! Not for your tiny--" Cloud Giant: "Bymir, enough! ...you have helped those afflicted by the burned one?" 11:26:33 PM Rune: Well, we healed the dryads and we also ... well, I yelled at them and they cleaned up this sort of acid they were using to destroy the forest. Which was also horrible. 11:27:10 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:27:16 PM Quill: I dispelled a dryad. 11:27:26 PM DM: Cloud Giant: "I am Midius, captain of the King's Guard. Please, come with me. We may have need of such aid." 11:27:58 PM Rune: I can't promise anything but we'll at least try. I really really don't like this person. 11:28:14 PM DM: Bymir: "Midius, you cannot--" 11:28:52 PM DM: Midius: "This is Bymir, my first lieutenant. Please forgive him, he is usually of a better mind." 11:28:59 PM *** Vashti turns back into a Warforged, for expediency's sake. *** 11:29:32 PM Rune: Well I can't really blame him, considering the circumstances. What did he do? 11:30:21 PM DM: Midius walks as he talks with you. He guides you past two stone giants at the gates and into a very modern looking, bustling city...where everything is three times the size you'd normally see it at. It's very disconcerting. 11:31:11 PM DM: Midius: "We were approached but two days ago by a team of elves like your friend here. Mr. Eggplant." 11:31:21 PM DM: Osenas turns a bit red but says nothing. 11:32:00 PM DM: Midius: "We welcomed them in, as we had had good trade with some of your kind before and most of our citizens can handle ourselves against your kind." 11:32:14 PM Rune: Our cultural attache. 11:33:25 PM DM: Midius: "They were seeking the home of a very sick giant, a man named Klifkrus. We do not give his location out sparingly, as he is a dangerous individual and one we no longer associate with." 11:33:56 PM Rune: Sick? 11:34:09 PM DM: Bymir growls a bit when Midius mentions Klifkrus. He clearly does not like you knowing of him. 11:34:43 PM DM: Midius: "Sick of mind. He is violent and angry, lost to grief and rage." 11:35:14 PM DM: Midius: "We have done our best to help him, but...there are some who simply do not wish aid." 11:35:20 PM Rune: What happened? 11:35:30 PM Hank: Why were they looking for him? 11:36:29 PM DM: Midius: "It was long ago, and I do not know all the details, but his youngest son died of a disease, I am told. He blamed the elves, claimed they brought the disease to our lands. Would not listen to reason." 11:36:51 PM DM: Midius: "As for why, they did not say. Only said that they believed they could help him." 11:37:20 PM Rune: I seriously doubt they had helping in mind. What happened next? 11:39:31 PM DM: Midius: "Our king, Aifur, met with them. He heard their story, but still would not trust them with the knowledge they sought. Worried what seeking out a Storm Giant of his state would do. Then, the burned one came forward. He claimed to be a powerful alchemist, and he offered to show the king his skills." 11:40:37 PM DM: Midius: "He took one of our king's rings and coated it in this strange yellow liquid. When our king put it on, he took a blade of strongest steel and struck his toe. The blade shattered like glass on stone." 11:41:16 PM DM: Midius: "King Aifur was impressed, and, after further explanation of their intent, told them where to find Klifkrus." 11:41:32 PM Rune: ... they'll probably enslave him or worse. 11:41:42 PM DM: Midius: "It was not until after they had left, that the side effects took hold." 11:42:05 PM *** Rune flinches a little in advance. *** 11:42:18 PM DM: At this point, he has lead you to a large but, admittedly, very simple looking castle, especially in comparison to the Rygale manor you had been staying in. 11:42:43 PM DM: He leads you into a garden, where you see a massive statue...that you then realize is not really a statue. 11:42:57 PM DM: It is the king, clad in his finest, turned to stone from head to toe. 11:44:21 PM Rune: Oh no. 11:44:36 PM | Edited 11:44:44 PM DM: Midius: "We have turned to our mages, but we are not an arcane people. His was the only true magic we'd seen in many moons. We have not yet been able to determine how to reverse the process." 11:45:04 PM Rune: Well, we could try a dispel, or try to find a stone to flesh spell. 11:46:11 PM DM: Midius: "Anything you have may be of aid to us. This is beyond our knowledge." 11:47:07 PM Rune: ((I feel like Anna might be the only one to have dispel. Not sure where the others are.)) 11:47:36 PM DM: ((I am talking with Anna now)) 11:47:53 PM DM: ((Hank may have fallen asleep and I am not sure if Canto's internet came back yet)) 11:47:53 PM Quill: ((I'm back!)) 11:47:56 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:47:59 PM Quill: I can try to dispel. 11:48:26 PM Vashti: your internet is no longer being a butt! 11:49:58 PM Rune: It's worth a try. 11:50:08 PM Rune: I doubt it will work, but it is worth a try. 11:50:15 PM Rune: The stuff feels too powerful. 11:50:27 PM DM: Ok, Quill, if you cast DM, I will need you to make a spell check. 11:51:45 PM Quill: ((Tryin to remember if you add prof to that?)) 11:51:59 PM DM: I believe you do. 11:52:12 PM DM: But I think that's included, isn't it? 11:53:24 PM DM: Ok, that's enough. 11:53:26 PM Quill: ((25, then.)) 11:54:14 PM DM: You reach up and this enchantment feels stronger than the one cast on the dryad, but you try it and for a moment, nothing seems to happen. 11:54:39 PM DM: Then, you hear a slight crackling sound and you see his skin return to it's normal blue-grey shade and his fingers wiggle. 11:54:52 PM DM: And, moments later, he is back to his normal Ice Giant self. 11:56:06 PM Rune: .... Quill, I really should give you more credit for being amazing. 11:56:11 PM DM: King Aifur: "...hello? ...have we met?" 11:56:17 PM Rune: Take that holy ring off. 11:56:17 PM *** Quill waves. *** 11:56:21 PM Rune: ... your majesty. 11:56:23 PM Vashti: Masterfully done. 11:56:40 PM DM: The king looks very confused, but he swats the rings from his hands. 11:56:43 PM Quill: I am very good at poking holes in other's arcane works, it would seem. 11:56:47 PM DM: As he does not know which ring you meant. 11:57:17 PM DM: There is a huge sigh of relief from Midius who seems very happy. 11:57:28 PM DM: Bymir is...less grumpy, you think, maybe. 11:57:41 PM Rune: Could somebody get a pair of tongs and a lead box? 11:57:56 PM Rune: I don't know if it's safe to touch but I jolly well wouldn't take any chances if I were you. 11:58:21 PM DM: Midius nods to Bymir who runs off. 11:58:52 PM *** Rune eyes the King. *** 11:59:19 PM Rune: I'm Rune, this is Quill, Anna, Osenas, Anomie, Tiprus, Belza and Hank--did I forget anyone? 11:59:22 PM Quill: So. We know the one that cursed you. He's left a trail of disaster behind him. 11:59:28 PM Rune: He's awful. 11:59:47 PM DM: King Aifur: "Ah, good...also, what?" 12:00:02 AM | Edited 12:00:36 AM Quill: Your aides can explain, I'm sure. 12:00:50 AM DM: For brevity's sake, I will say that they do explain to him. 12:01:35 AM Rune: We'd like to try to catch up with them. 12:02:16 AM DM: King Aifur: "I see. Well, this has been...quite a day then. ...please come inside." 12:03:08 AM *** Rune follows. *** 12:03:49 AM DM: Aifur, for the record, seems to be an older man than Midius and Bymir, with a long white beard that extends past his chest but no mustache. He is dressed in fine armor and robes and is wearing a crown of dull iron that seems plain and impoverished compared to the rest of him. 12:04:34 AM *** Quill is looking around, marveling at how big everything is. *** 12:05:39 AM DM: Aifur: "Well, as my captain has no doubt explained, Kilkrus is not a man whose location we give to just anyone. And it took a great display to convince us to trust the abilities of the last who asked." 12:05:44 AM *** Rune has just gone from thinking everything is too sacred small to too sacred big, bless it all. *** 12:06:17 AM Rune: ... no offense, but ten minutes ago you were a statue, so I think we win this argument. 12:06:45 AM | Edited 12:07:04 AM DM: Aifur: "But...your abilities seem quite a match for theirs, and...while I suppose I may be seen as too trusting, I feel we can trust you a might more readily than we should've trusted them." 12:06:47 AM *** Vashti is feeling a bit like a mouse right now. A warforged-shaped mouse. *** 12:07:30 AM Rune: We're actually law enforcement from the city of Havenfall. We do have badges if you want to see them but they're all packed up at the moment. 12:07:42 AM DM: ((For proper size comparison, you guys are basically halfling-sized to their human sized. This is less Bilbo and Smaug and more Gimli and Aaragorn.)) 12:08:03 AM *** Quill has his badge! They are communication devices, after all. *** 12:08:26 AM DM: Osenas makes a small sound as you pass by a room. 12:08:33 AM DM: It's a very happy sound. 12:08:52 AM Rune: You promised, Osenas. And don't be creepy at her either. 12:09:46 AM DM: Osenas sulks but nods. 12:10:38 AM Rune: ... you should probably find out when she's done with her shift and see if she's willing to talk to you then. And don't be weird. 12:11:10 AM *** Rune does not realize that it is probably not helpful to tell him to be "not creepy" and "not weird." *** 12:12:28 AM DM: Aifur leads you into the throne room. "Please wait here, I will send for someone to bring you a map." 12:13:05 AM DM: Aifur turns to Midius: "...where is Jufmir?" 12:13:34 AM DM: Midius freezes up and begins looking left and right. "Um...in her room...probably worried sick about you, I am sure?" 12:14:13 AM Rune: ((27 insight on THAT.)) 12:14:56 AM Rune: It's probably better just to tell him the truth, he's going to work it out when he looks and Jufmir isn't there anyway. 12:15:26 AM DM: Midius's eyes go wide in fright. 12:15:40 AM DM: Aifur: "...you lost her again, didn't you?" 12:15:59 AM DM: Midius: "You were a statue! I was preoccupied...my liege." 12:16:01 AM Rune: ... all right, who are we looking for and why are they getting lost? 12:16:27 AM DM: Aifur groans. "My daughter. She is always underfoot, somewhere." 12:16:53 AM Rune: How old is ... well, I don't know anything about giants, I'm sorry if that's racist but it's true. Is she a child, a young adult or an adult? 12:17:36 AM DM: Aifur: "She is in her early adulthood, I would say. Frost giant, obviously, with long white hair." 12:18:54 AM Rune: Are there any other white haired frost giant princesses around? 12:19:05 AM DM: Aifur: "Doubtful." 12:19:08 AM Rune: Good. 12:19:09 AM *** Quill nods. *** 12:19:17 AM DM: Aifur turns to Midius: "When this is over, we will have a talk." 12:19:20 AM *** Rune casts Locate Creature. *** 12:20:02 AM *** Rune points back at the room with the servant gal in it. "I think she's in there, let me triangulate a bit to be sure." *** 12:20:17 AM *** Rune walks down the hallway to make sure the room is the right place and she's not just past the room. *** 12:20:55 AM DM: The room is in the right place, and you see the servant girl sticking her head out the door as you approach and then ducking back inside. 12:21:17 AM DM: Servant Girl: "Uh...I'm sorry, still cleaning...come back later." 12:21:40 AM Rune: Are you Jufnir? 12:22:22 AM DM: Servant Girl: "Ahahahah, of course not, I am a simple servant girl about to go on break once I am done here! ...obviously!" 12:22:50 AM DM: Aifur: "Jufmir! Come out this instant!" 12:23:04 AM Rune: ... you had better learn to lie a lot better if you're a royal. 12:23:14 AM Rune: I'm pretty sure it's part of the job description. 12:23:39 AM DM: Jufmir exits the room. And takes off the servant outfit to reveal a...more party-based attire. 12:23:58 AM DM: And I think I will wrap up here, cause I am not entirely sure who's conscious anymore. 12:24:11 AM DM: And also cause that was...like...easily two sessions worth of stuff. 12:24:23 AM Rune: ((Canto is just eating the hell out of popcorn and watching, he says. Metaphorically. :) )) 12:24:34 AM Quill: ((I wanna watch Rune yell at giants more!)) 12:25:07 AM DM: I'd say the typical "king-princess" argument starts up about here. It's very Disney. 12:25:43 AM DM: Actually, I will add one more thing. 12:26:06 AM DM: Another giant sticks his head out the door. He is a fire giant, and he is shirtless.